A jour
by Hermaline
Summary: Quand Daniel surprend quelque chose qu’il n’aurait du pas voir… s’ensuit un chantage plus que barbant pour les « coupables »


Titre : A jour

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : allez… 8 !

Genre : Romance et humour (enfin on essaye)

Résumé : Quand Daniel surprend quelque chose qu'il n'aurait du pas voir… s'ensuit un chantage plus que barbant pour les « coupables »

Note : Je remercie Sandy O'Neill qui, sans le vouloir, m'a donné cette idée de fanfiction.

**A jour**

J : Alors… voilà… Maintenant que je suis général… Le règlement… Enfin… Vous voyez quoi…

S : Euh… Non… Je ne vois pas trop en fait…

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et instinctivement elle recula mais le bois dans son dos lui indiqua qu'aller plus loin lui était désormais impossible.

J : Disons que… J'éviterai de me faire passer moi-même en cours martiale quoi…

Elle haussa un sourcil à la manière de Teal'c alors qu'il s'approchait toujours plus. Mais si quelqu'un les dénonçait ?

J : Et une petite mutation pour les curieux qui ne savent pas tenir leur langue ne ferait pas de mal…

Sam sourit, en réponse à son air joyeux.

S : Ce ne serait pas très… réglementaire…

Son ton montrait clairement qu'elle ne pensait pas franchement ce qu'elle disait, plaquée contre le bureau elle vit dangereusement ses lèvres venir en direction des siennes et c'est donc sans surprise qu'elle vécut son premier baiser avec Jack O'Neill.

Sentant son cœur bondir elle continua à penser, tout en répondant à son avance bien sûr, que ce n'était pas sérieux. D'abord, parce que la porte de son labo était ouverte et que même si on pouvait supposer qu'à minuit passé peu de personne passeraient devant, le risque était cependant possible. Ensuite parce que la vidéo surveillance n'avait nullement besoin de sommeil et qu'elle devait sans nul doute marcher à plein régime…

S (s'écartant légèrement) : Caméra…

Il reprit sa bouche, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

J : Eteinte… Pause… pour le… garde…

La jeune femme sourit contre sa bouche. Quelqu'un pouvait passer et les surprendre ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé cette fichue porte lorsqu'il était entré, le regard décidé et en même temps hésitant ?

Ses barrières tombaient, déjà, elle l'imaginait en train de l'allonger sur le bureau et…

X : Oh mon dieu !!!

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent violemment, bondissant chacun vers un coin de la pièce et jetant des coups d'oeils apeurés vers l'entrée du labo.

S : Daniel ?!

J : Qu'est ce que vous fichez là bon sang ?!

L'archéologue éclata de rire devant la mine rougissante de Sam et celle frustrée de Jack.

D : Je crois que l'on peut dire sans hésitation que je vous ai pris en flagrant délit de bécotage !

Cette phrase désignant le colonel Carter le général O'Neill avait de quoi amuser en effet. Et c'est ainsi que Sam se permit un petit sourire alors qu'elle réalisait en effet la situation… Elle était avec Jack !

D : Alors là, quand Teal'c va savoir ça !

J : Non mais ça va pas ?! Il est hors de question que Teal'c soit au courant. Ni Teal'c, ni personne !

S : Vous savez très bien que nous n'avons pas le droit Daniel…

D : Oh allez, qui c'est qui a suggéré à Jack d'être plus cool maintenant qu'il dirigeait la base… ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le désigné qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas été capable de prendre la décision lui-même ? Il avait fallu que Daniel lui souffle l'idée ? C'était pitoyable pensa-t-elle.

J : Il n'empêche, Daniel, que ce ne serait pas très… judicieux… de crier ça sur tout les toits.

Daniel réfléchit.

D : Oui… Je sais mais… Voyez-vous Jack, qu'est ce qui m'empêcherait de le dire quand même ?

S : On peut… peut-être… trouver un arrangement ?

D (intéressé) : Ah oui c'est possible. Après tout, vous me devez quelque chose en échange de mon silence.

J : C'est du chantage.

D : Je sais. Et alors ? Vous voulez m'attaquer pour ça ?

O'Neill se renfrogna. C'était mal parti se dit-il.

D : Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si vous êtes aussi peu discret.

J : Vous n'aviez rien à faire dans le couloir surtout.

D : Excusez-moi, mais je vis ici voyez-vous alors j'ai autant le droit que vous de marcher dans le couloir si ça me chante.

J : Qu'est ce que vous fichiez à ce niveau ?

D : Oh la oh la, ne détournez pas la conversation ! Et je revenais de l'infirmerie si vous voulez vraiment le savoir !

J : Et qu'est ce que vous étiez parti y faire ?

D : Dites, je commence à penser qu'un arrangement serait bien trop sympathique pour un vieux grincheux comme vous !

Sam intervint, comprenant parfaitement où son ami voulait en venir.

S : Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

D : Et bien…

J : Décidez-vous vite, on a pas que ça à faire !

D : Oui ça je m'en doute….

Sam gênée, jeta un regard noir à Jack qui haussa les épaules. Ba quoi ? C'était vrai non ?

S (pressée d'en finir) : Alors ?

D : Franchement… je ne vois pas là comme ça. Vous pourriez bien me rendre quelques services… C'est pas le travail qui manque vu que vous me refusez toujours l'assistant que j'ai demandé depuis des mois !

Jack se redressa.

J : C'est ça oui ! Pour que vous soyez deux à me courir après pour aller explorer telle statue ou telle tablette… Je ne suis pas fou !

D : Et bien votre refus sera votre pénitence, Jack O'Neill !

Le colonel Carter soupira, finalement, elle aurait préféré être confortablement allongée dans son lit plutôt qu'au beau milieu de cette joute verbale.

S : C'est d'accord, Daniel, on viendra vous aider quand vous aurez besoin d'un coup de main.

J : Comment ça « on » ?

Sam le fusilla du regard.

J : Ok ok…

Daniel afficha un large sourire et partit d'où il était venu en sifflotant gaiement.

Le général O'Neill fulminait.

J : Il va nous mener une vie impossible !

S : Mais non, c'est notre ami voyons.

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Si elle avait su ce qu'ils allaient endurer, elle n'aurait pas dit ça.

D : Toc toc toc !

J : Entrez.

Daniel ne se fit pas prier et s'approcha du bureau du général, un sourire qui ne n'annonçait rien de bon pour ce dernier au visage.

J : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

D : Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais… nous avons un marché en commun et… j'aurai besoin d'aide…

J : Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Sam ? Je veux dire à Carter ?

D : Parce qu'elle est occupée.

J : Et vous croyez qu'en tant que dirigeant de la base moi je ne le suis pas ?

D : Ba en fait… oui.

J : Je ne peux pas Daniel, j'attends un… un rapport urgent de… de…

De qui déjà ?

D : D'accord, dans ce cas je vais aller voir les nombreuses personnes qui ont parié sur vous et Sam et leur dire que…

J : Bon bon bon, ok, j'ai compris ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Mais si jamais on a besoin de moi ?

D : Et bien on vous appellera !

O'Neill se leva sous l'insistance Daniel, le regard mauvais.

J : Je peux savoir ce qu'on va faire ?

D : Vous allez voir, ça va être passionnant.

D : Numéro 12, un bas-relief retrouvé sur P2X-745.

J : Euh… Attendez…

D : Jack si vous mettez autant de temps à trouver ce que je vous demande on va en voir pour des semaines !

Pour toute réponse, le général lui lança un coup d'œil noir et s'activa un peu plus autour des étagères. Maugréant intérieurement. S'il avait su… Mais non, quelle idée ! Il n'allait quand même regretter d'avoir sauter le pas avec Sam !

J : Ca y est j'ai.

D : Ok, alors numéro 13, une statue de…

Quelques temps plus tard…

D : Numéro 192, une tablette représentant le dieu Ra trouvée sur P5X862.

Silence. L'archéologue releva la tête de sa feuille en n'entendant pas le son caractéristiques des pas précipités de Jack partant chercher le dit objet.

D : Jack ?

Celui-ci semblait ne plus être dans la pièce.

D : Jack ?

Avançant de plusieurs pas, Daniel aperçut O'Neill assis par terre, visiblement endormi.

D (un sourire aux lèvres) : Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller raconter le dernier potin de la base à Teal'c…

A peine une seconde plus tard, Jack ouvrit un œil, fusillant le jeune homme en face de lui.

J : Vous êtes… Vous êtes…

D : A la recherche du numéro 192, oui.

N'ayant pas le choix, l'homme à terre se releva tout en ronchonnant.

J : Et il m'a fait courir pendant trois heures vous vous rendez compte ! Pour une fois, j'aurai bien aimé qu'Harriman vienne m'emmerder !

La jeune femme sourit et pour montrer sa compassion déposa un baiser sur sa joue en passant. Elle aurait bien aimé s'attarder mais elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était vraiment avec lui… Qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait… Tiens, et si elle piquait une crise pour voir sa réaction ? Histoire de tester sa capacité à se laisser réprimander ? Après tout, elle avait du caractère…

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle voulait le faire fuir c'est ça ?

S : Je suis désolée. C'est en partie ma faute tout ça.

Jack tourna la tête vers le mur de la salle de bain où elle revêtait son pyjama.

J : Ba on va pas s'en vouloir quand même. Il est hors de question que je regrette ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs, si je le pouvais, j'irai dire à tout le monde que je vous aime Carter.

Silence. Fronçant les sourcils, inquiet, il plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de voir à travers le mur.

J : Carter… ?

Dans la salle de bain, Sam souriait béatement au miroir. A son appel, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre et se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Elle réfléchit pendant un long moment, contemplant son reflet puis sortit soudainement de la pièce. Elle se jeta presque sur lui pour le serrer dans son bras.

Surpris par cette attaque, il bascula en arrière, sur le lit où il était assis, l'embarquant dans sa chute.

Un rire cristallin résonna dans la chambre de Samantha Carter.

Encore sonné par sa réaction, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches tout en tentant de croiser son regard bleu plongé dans son cou.

J : Euh… ça va ?

Elle pouffa encore plus et il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son état mental. Peut-être avait-elle subit un léger choc lors de sa dernière mission et que le scan n'avait rien décelé ?

S : Oui oui ça va.

La jeune femme releva enfin la tête vers lui et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément.

J (quand elle l'eut relâché) : Euh… Carter ?

S : Désolée, je suis un peu impulsive parfois…

Il sourit alors qu'il savourait enfin la réalité du moment. Samantha Carter dans ses bras, sur un lit. Et dire qu'il y a deux jours, il rêvait de ça. C'était dur à dire mais il était vrai que la remarque de Daniel comme quoi le règlement c'était un peu lui maintenant avait été libératrice.

Défrustration totale se répéta-t-il alors qu'il la renversait sur le dos.

J : C'est pas grave. Je vais m'habituer.

Et il s'empressa de reprendre les lèvres qui désormais lui appartenaient.

Il remit un peu de sirop d'érable sur son pancake et l'engouffra vaillamment dans sa bouche.

T : Pourquoi tant de précipitation Daniel Jackson ?

L'interpellé s'empressa de vider sa bouche et finit son café.

D : J'ai la tablette de P4X-634 à traduire.

Conscient que cette réponse pouvait ne pas être satisfaisante, il réfléchit un court instant puis ne put résister plus longtemps.

D : Je vais demander à Sam de m'aider.

T : Son concours est-il vraiment nécessaire ? Vos connaissances en matière de dialecte étranger sont bien supérieures aux siennes.

D : Je vais être plus clair. Je vais _obliger_ à Sam à m'aider.

T : Pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi accepterait-elle ?

D : Parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire ce que je lui dis. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Teal'c cligna lentement des paupières tout en fixant Daniel d'un air indescriptible.

D : Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! Figurez-vous que je les ai surpris tout les deux dans le labo de Sam en pleine action…

Aucune réaction.

D : Vous vous rendez compte ? Sam et Jack en train de… Enfin je veux dire, pas en train de… Mais un peu quand même…

T : Et en quoi cela vous permettrait-il de demander au colonel Carter De participer à vos travaux ?

L'archéologue regarda le jaffa sans comprendre.

D : Mais enfin c'est évident ! Ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre que nous deux apprenne ça !

T : Cette raison n'explique en rien votre comportement. En tant que collègue et ami, du chantage serait mal venu de votre part.

Daniel déglutit difficilement.

D : Oui mais… Enfin… C'est juste pour m'amuser… J'avais décidé d'arrêter après de toute façon…

Teal'c parut satisfait de cette remarque.

D : Vous pouvez regarder à _Kyrian_ ?

S : Pardon ?

D : Dans le dictionnaire, à votre gauche, je pense que ça veut dire _petit pénis_ mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Sam écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et Daniel éclata de rire.

D : Je rigole ! C'était pour voir si vous reconnaissiez Jack dans cette description !

S (marmonnant) : N'importe quoi…

Elle chercha la page qu'il lui demanda ensuite tout en imaginant Jack à sa place. Daniel avait bien fait de lui confier cette tache là se dit-elle car celui-ci n'aurait certainement pas eu la patience qu'il convenait en pareille situation.

D : Alors ? Vous avez…

S : J'ai ?

D : Avec Jack, vous avez… fait crac crac ?

Elle toussa violemment et se pencha par-dessus la tablette avec un intérêt excessif mais bien sûr, son ami ne fut pas dupe.

D : Alors ?

S : Daniel je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

D : Ca veut dire oui !

Il afficha un énorme sourire.

D : Je suis content pour vous ! Comment c'était ?

S : Enfin Daniel, c'est privé !

D : Plus pour longtemps si vous continuez à vous montrer aussi peu coopérative…

S : Daniel !

Furieuse, elle le fusillait du regard.

D : Cherchez donc ce que veut dire _Aborian_ au lieu de me regarder comme ça.

J : Ca ne peut pas continuer. Il commence sérieusement à me mettre hors de moi !

S : Moi aussi !

Affalée sur le tabouret, Sam suivait des yeux Jack qui faisait les cent pas dans son labo.

J : Je vais prendre ma retraite !

S : Quoi mais…

J : De toute façon, je m'ennuie trop ici, je préfère encore prendre ma retraite,on aura plus ce fichu règlement au dessus de nos têtes.

Elle comprit qu'il était sérieux.

S : Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

J : Je refuse que ce soit toi qui démissionne, non franchement, je vais prendre ma retraite et là, je tacherai d'y rester !

Le visage de Samantha Carter afficha un pauvre sourire et il s'approcha d'elle sans toutefois aller jusqu'à la coller, ce n'était pas l'heure de la pause du garde cette fois-ci.

S : Vous êtes sûr mon général ?

J : Oui.

Il plongea son regard chaud dans le sien océan et ils se sourirent. Quelque chose lui disait que bientôt, il y aurait quelqu'un à l'attendre lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle. D'ailleurs, peut-être même qu'elle délaisserait ses quartiers les soirs de semaine lorsqu'elle le pourrait. Histoire de se réveiller dans des bras forts et rassurants.

J : (…) Et donc, un autre général va venir me remplacer. Des questions ?

L'assistance composée essentiellement de militaires hocha la tête en signe de négation et il descendit de l'estrade, attrapant au passage la main du colonel Carter. Après tout, maintenant, il avait le droit. Ils furent apostrophés par un Daniel livide.

D : Je… C'est… c'est une blague ?

J (faisant le dur) : Non Daniel, vous avez gagné. J'abandonne. Je m'en vais mais la tête haute.

D : Jack enfin… Vous savez bien que jamais je n'aurais…

J : Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel, je ne vous en veux pas. A votre place j'aurai fait pareil.

D : Sam… Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire ça ?!

S (stoïque) : Je comprends sa décision Daniel et je la respecte.

D : Mais…

O'Neill et Carter se sourirent et partirent vers d'autres horizons. Celles du bonheur, de l'amour et de la liberté.

Teal'c qui n'avait pas raté un mot de la conversation se permit également un très fin sourire.

D : Je… je ne croyais pas que ça en arriverait là…. Si j'avais su je…

T : Le colonel et le général n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait que l'un deux s'en aille pour pouvoir vivre pleinement leur nouvelle relation.

D : Oui… Mais savoir que c'est de ma faute si Jack part c'est… c'est…

Le pauvre Daniel ne trouva pas d'adjectif suffisant fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, Jack avait produit l'effet qu'il voulait.

T : Vous devriez aller voir l'infirmière Alison, elle saura vous réconforter.

Cette remarque eut tôt fait de réveiller l'archéologue.

D : Quoi mais… mais pourquoi vous parlez de Jane ? Enfin je veux dire, de Mlle Alison ?

T : Une intuition.

Mais le sourire entendu que le jaffa démontrait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une intuition. Il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie quand Jackson l'attrapa par le bras, l'air paniqué.

D : Vous n'allez raconter ça à personne n'est ce pas ? Après, tout le monde nous regardera bizarrement et fera des blagues sur nous… Vous ne feriez pas ça ?

Silence.

T : Pourriez-vous me lâcher Daniel Jackson ? Je dois partir à la recherche d'une personne venir me combattre dans la salle de sport.

Daniel fit ce que Teal'c lui demandait et le regarda partir.

D : Teal'c ! Attendez je… je veux bien vous affronter moi !

Le jaffa sourit alors qu'il entendait les pas de son compagnon le rattraper.

**Fin**

Ça vous a plût dites 


End file.
